The Dream Project
by I-DONT-LIKE-LIDS
Summary: A 1940s mystery experiment gone wrong. From the viewpoint of several in this horrible crime.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

_The Dream Project_

Dreams: they inspire us. They project our inner subconscious' thoughts. They are linked to our daily lives in many ways, and deep down somewhere… we know. We know that our minds send us messages through dreams.

Average civilians don't, or should I say 'didn't', know about our dreams purposes. To be exact, they didn't remember more than half. But… children remembered. They knew, they knew everything. They saw the projected images our conscious minds couldn't comprehend. The children were the key.

In the 1940's, in the USA, the government had several theories on children's dreams. The children's subconscious's knew things they themselves… didn't.

And the government didn't like that.

Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1; Anna Smith, TN, America

Little Anna Smith lay, sweating in her sheets. For months tears had fallen onto her pillow, and she had woken up teary eyed and sad. And, for months, her parents had done nothing, but stared at her blankly, and brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face.

One day, the young first grader woke up from one of her usual night fits, just like usual, but, this time, she muttered, "I know. They tried to trick me, but I know." Her parents, both high class citizens, just stared at her, and questioned her. Anna just laughed in reply, "They are trying to trick me. They want me. They are watching me. They think I can't see them, but I do."

Then, she crawled out her covers, and went off to school. Her father reported this to a doctor, crying out in frustration, "Doc, the girl thinks she's being watched! She actually believes someone's out to get her!" The doctor, who was famous and rich at the time, sighed, "Its actually quite common. Here, I have just the thing; it's a new medicine designed specifically for these types of cases."

Anna's dad gave it to her without question. But, Anna was a little less cooperative. "No!" She had cried, "Please, Daddy, don't make me drink it!" She stared up at her father with her big, brown eyes, and began to cry. Her father just whispered, "It tastes like ice cream, sugar. Just drink it! It'll make you feel better."

The strange thing is, Anna didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up the medicine, and threw it across the room. As it splashed on the wall, shattering its liquid all over the flowery wallpaper, Anna did nothing, but burst out crying, saying over and over, "I know! I know! I know!"

…

That day, Anna was institutionalized for a month. When she came back home, she didn't say a word. She just nodded and smiled, and was the perfect daughter. Everyone just hugged her, and told her how much they missed her. She, in return, never spoke of her dreams, or of her rants. She never woke up crying, or wailing. She was normal.

No one ever questioned it; just like that, a child was different. Of course, no one ever asked, "What actually happened at that hospital?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2; Davie Stark, GA, America

Davie Stark imagined his mind as a office. It had files for everything; opinions, memories, friends, etc. But, just like an office, Davie imagined there was some deep part in his mind that held… other stuff. At the tender age of seven, Davie was afraid of quite a few things, but one thing scared him the most; the dark.

Every night, he felt like he had been pushed over the edge. He felt like something was, for some odd reason, watching him. The boy was young, not a baby but not a "big kid", so he felt like he wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, what would they do?

Besides that, his mom wouldn't be able to do anything. She cleaned houses, which wasn't the ideal job for a mom of four, and she had enough on her plate besides worrying about her deranged child.

In an instant, though, everything would change…

...

The boy awoke, his nails digging into his palms. His demons were there, lurking in his mind, waiting for him to go back to his eternal nightmare. He fought his hardest, every night and day, but it was troubling. He couldn't escape his dreams. He struggled to get peace at night, which was exhausting, and he woke up, looking like a mess.

Once in a while, he would fall asleep in class. This scared the adults at the school, and even his mom.

His mom heard about a selective surgery to experiment with children. Excited, she signed Davie up. He, to his surprise, was chosen. Begging and pleading didn't work with his mom. She had merely laughed, "Davie, boy, you be thankful for what you got! Don't you be going around and not fully appreciating what these kind folk are givin' you, you hear?"

He, trying to be grateful, (and brave), decided to go along with it. He didn't say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3; Scientist Smith, NY, America

Scientist Smith was one of the best in New York, New York. Known for his ability to research and discover facts 'bout anything. He was also known for not quitting on a case, which made him even more reliable.

Smith was a humble man. He was honest, and he was a hard worker. So when his boss assigned him to the case of the crazy kids, he accepted it with great dignity. "It would be my honor to find out the facts regarding the children," Smith replied.

So, Smith was soon checking out all the facts about the children. At first, he dismissed the case as just some emotional kids. He just shrugged, thinking that the children were a little upset about their fathers being deployed for the War.

As he researched more and more, he realized something creepier was going on.

…

Later, when Smith was at home, he sat in his study, which was full with diplomas and awards. His old, oak desk was covered in random papers. Names and scribbles were drawn all over the paper. Mugs of coffee lay scattered amongst the sea of mess.

Smith, just like his study, was a total wreck. He, usually bright and cheerful, was tired, with bags drooping under his blue eyes. Everything about him was terrible. His blonde hair was now dirty and matted, falling onto his forehead.

His eyes were bloodshot, and possessed a unnatural quality. The man hunched over the files, and muttered to himself, "The children… The children…"

Hundreds, or maybe even thousands, of numbers covered papers. They were coded, patterned, and each was filled with names and numbers. Smith, knowing what was to come, before passing out, whispered his last words,

"Good luck children…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4; Somewhere in Russia

Children crowded the streets, each one silent. They marched to school, a mass so huge the streets had to be cleared to get them all there. Each one clicked clacked in their boots, their faces expressionless. All except one; Little Octavia.

She watched from above, her pale blue eyes teary. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. Unlike the others, she wasn't… she wasn't like them, to say the least. "Mama," she asked as she watched them march to school, "why are they like that?" Her mother, who had been sewing, sighed, "Daddy paid a lot so you would never turn out like that. Just remember that… Remember."

Octavia moaned. Of course she knew.

Her father, who was had lots of political power, could buy anything for her and her mother. One thing was her freedom. "Oh, babinka, don't you fret. Lobotomies don't _hurt_ them. Not in the least bit! Why, I actually wanted you to get one."

Octavia's face turned toward her mother, as she muttered, "Why, mother? I would not submit to that kind of… torture." Her mother's lovely smile faded. Then, as she stared at her daughter, she squinted her eyes and said,

"Children need to be obedient, and maybe I _should_ convince Mosos to get you one after all, hmm?" The woman laughed triumphantly. Octavia took a deep breath and held back tears, "Father loves me. He wouldn't do something as horrid as that…" Her mother, changing her tone, lost all control of her emotions. Her voice turned shrill as she whispered coldly, "Well then we'll see where his loyalties lie."

Octavia's face drained pale. In the midst of World War 2, her city was under attack, but she and her family had been spared. Now, Russia was practicing all kinds of new things, including physiological attacks.

For now, Octavia felt safe, like she was still free. But, how long would she stay free minded when her own mother, and the government were trying to take this freedom away?

Then again, how bad would it be?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5; Mr. Banana (Pronounced: Buh=Nah=Nah), CA, America

Mr. B. was assigned Mr. Smith's unfinished case. When he first heard it, he was freaked out. What could cause a sane man to… go crazy like that?

Plus, everything about the case was weird. The writing, the obsessive behavior, the children- ah the children. What was up with them anyway? Mr. Banana shrugged the thoughts out of his head. It was spooky, that was for sure, but the pieces of the puzzle had to fit together.

But, there was one undeniable piece of evidence he couldn't dismiss: the children's stories.

Over five hundred children were messed up in the head. Could it be something they saw on tv? Or maybe it was the school's fault? Perhaps the war was to blame?

All the man knew was that the children were sick, and scared, from this unknown disease. Some things were the same about the children; their ages, for example.

Sammy Sims: Eight

Betty Willis: Six

Burson (Last name unknown): Seven

And, the youngest, a girl named Renee, who was only four.

The list went on, and on, and on, and Banana was concentrating on the similarities with all the children. Some facts differed, like how the children acted before they went… (he struggled with the words)… insane.

As he dug deeper, some things became clear- something was definitely up.

…

One night, the detective was studying the files Mr. Smith had left. Then, as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head, he remembered something he had forgotten about. It was a word Mr. Smith had wrote about in his journal a few times.

Yes, that's right, he had a journal. But, unfortunately, the government has taken it away as "evidence".

But, suddenly, the man remembered that one word: Butterscotch.

And that was the key.

After a few moments of thinking, he remembered it.

Butterscotch. It was shown to enhance dreams. The Russian government had been exposed for using it with one of their primitive experiments. But the question was; Why did this brilliant scientist leave it all over the place? Why?

But, in an instant, Banana grinned. He went, no, raced, to his box of Smith's papers. Furiously, he flung papers all around the dimly lit room. Finally, he found it: A note written in code. Within minutes, he decoded it to say the following.

It read:

_Dear reader, my soul goes out to you. Either they have gotten to me already, or you have solved the crime. The message is simple: Russia is ahead. They have already begun brainwashing their children. When the children grow, they will be obedient and emotionless. _

_But, America has started something else. Something worse. We have been messing with children's dreams, their sacred place. While I find this immoral and wrong, the government has been sending messages only the children can see. These are otherwise known as subliminal messages. _

_In order to test this, they sent butterscotch to the children, which was one out of many attacks on the children's minds. I don't know what happened in their dreams, but it made them scared, mad and just plain crazy. _

_Then, from my research, they tested the children even more, trying to see how long they would last without breaking. All I know is that some were sent to asylums, and came back normal. _

_I have found a few clues though; the government is trying to train them to become_-

The note ended abruptly. Banana sat motionless. What the…? What were they trying to do? Why had Smith left it like this?

Sighing, Banana decided to take it up a notch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Anna's Trip, Somewhere Deep in Washington, Dc.

Anna shivered. What was wrong with her? Apparently, she was the first of many. _Many of what? _At first, she was scared. They pressured her. They asked her multiple questions. They wondered if she had what it took to become a… a… that's where Anna was lost. Somehow, all this had to come together, but how?

Once, she had overheard a nurse saying Anna would break soon. Anna was furious. Now, she would refuse to break…

But it was hard.

Everyday, she ate something… At first, she refused to eat it, but slowly she succumbed to the 'nurses'. The food was gross, like some kind of paste. But… after a while, she got hooked on it.

Then, every morning, she was tested. After hours of that, she was stuck on a cold, ugly mattress.

Today, something was special. They were going to… to what? Honestly, she only heard bits and pieces.

Of course, the only human interaction she had was with the "testers" and the nurses. And, the only children she had seen were the "others". And they looked terrible! So far, she had seen a boy a little older than her, who the nurses referred to as Davie.

He was skinny, with brown curly hair that was all over the place. At the moment, Anna guessed her hair was a mess too.

Anna was broken. Not mentally, no, it would take a lot more to break her, but emotionally. For one thing, she missed her parents, and for another, the people here were evil. _Who would be so cruel to a child?_ She thought.

Eventually, after a few weeks of this torture, Anna was brought to a secluded room, where a man in a suit greeted her. This was unlike the testing, where she had just been asked questions, and sometimes told sad things, sadder than anything she ever heard. The man in the suit had a deep, deep voice, and pale white skin. "Hello, Anna. I see you're looking extra excited today." Anna snarled at him, hearing the sarcasm in his voice.

He smiled, "So, dear. You probably want answers. And I got 'em. Dear Anna, you're one out of a few special ones. You, dear, are asked to join team S.K.I.S., aka, Special Kid Intelligence Spies. You, dear, are special. You are still young, your dreams fresh. You can resist any type of, err, hacking that you would ever know! Fortunately, we didn't have to probe you like… some of the others…"

Anna's jaw dropped. What did he say? They, these men, had kidnapped her to… make her a spy? They asked a small, American child to risk life for some silly war? They submitted her to a form of torture that slowly killed her? Why? Why? Why?

Questions piled up inside her.

Instead, she sighed, "No."

And, in that instant, the man shrugged, "Suit yourself!"

He sat up to leave, but he paused before saying, "But, remember this… The door will always be open. Oh, and the Dream Project is a very unique thing. It is amazing. You have spunk, kid, but you are underestimating your role… Oh, and you better not ever mention this to anyone."

Then, the man sat up and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Conclusion.

In the end, no one knew what really went on through the institution. Dreams were forgotten, and they slowly mellowed. The Dream Project, to sum up, was mainly to select a couple of mentally and physiologically strong children to be spies. The U.S. knew that the other countries, including Russia, could use Dreams as a gateway to attack the child. It was a weakness.

In the end, Davie was sent home, traumatized. He was mute, and forgotten in history.

Anna was recruited later, when she was sixteen, after both of her parents lost her jobs.

Octavia was killed in war, during a raid. Her memory will live on forever.

Banana found out the whole story, (not all the details though), and he brought a case against the Government accusing them of death and injuries against children. Later, he helped pass a law outlawing this.

Smith died, but he will forever live on as the man who dedicated his life to saving the defenseless children.

….

And that was the Dream Project.


End file.
